Imrik
Prince Imrik, renowned as the Lord of Dragons, is the current ruler of the Kingdom of Caledor, one of the last descendants of Phoenix King Caledor the Conqueror and the greatest living Dragon Prince. History Prince Imrik carries the name of Imrik as do all descendants of that ancient ruler of the Elven race. It is he who is one of the few who can wake the dragons in times of need, and then only a few. Gone are the days when his followers rode into battle atop mighty fire drakes. Now it is Imrik alone who fights in the traditional manner of his glorious noble house. Caledor is now a silent realm. No longer do the skies ring with the cries of dragons and the roar of their fiery breath. No longer do the caves rumble with their sounds nor the earth shake beneath their heavy tread. Instead, there is nothing but the hollow echo of the Elves' footsteps in the ancient halls. In defence of his homeland, and indeed of all Ulthuan, Imrik is a stalwart bastion of strength. Together with Tyrion and Teclis, descendants of the great house of Aenarion, he stands as an unbreakable wall between the many foes of the High Elves and the mystical isle of Ulthuan. During the Great Chaos Incursion Prince Imrik led the knights of his household as they sought to protect the slumbering Dragons from the cruel blades of the Dark Elves. Imrik famously took part in the Siege of Couronne, fighting alongside the Bretonnian King, Charlen. He never forgave the Grail Knight for stealing a good many of his kills on the battlefield. Minaithnir's Prophecy Once, as they flew through storms raging around the Blighted Isle, Minaithnir had told Imrik that the dragons of Ulthuan would all die together in the last battle against the Dark Gods. It had been an uncharacteristic pronouncement, one perhaps brought on by the proximity of the Widowmaker, and the dragon had made Imrik promise never to repeat his careless words. And so Imrik has never told anyone of Minaithnir's grim prophecy, but the Prince held to its promise of a reawakening as he gathered his strength for another song... Wargear *'Star Lance' - The tip of this weapon is forged from the heart of a fallen star. With a blade of such keenness no armour can protect Imrik's foes. *'Armour of Caledor' - For well over four thousand years the masters of the house of Caledor have worn this armour in battle. *'Dragonhorn' - This war horn is made from the horn of an ancient dragon, gifted to Imrik's distant ancestors in elder days. The dying fire drake summoned all his remaining power to enchant his remaining unbroken horn as he lay bleeding in the aftermath of the Battle of the Glade of Tears. Trivia * Imrik is noted as never having broken an oath to a friend, and intends to keep it as such. Gallery Minaithnir and Imrik.jpg Crown Prince Imrik of Caledor.jpg Armour of Caledor.jpg Miniature 99110210102_ImrikonDragonNEW01.jpg|Prince Imrik Miniature (6th Edition) Source * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. 64 * The End Times Vol III: Khaine ** : pg. 32 ** : pg. 33 * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) * : Sons of Ellyrion (Novel) by Graham McNeill ** : Chapter 6 Category:Asur Princes Category:Caledor Category:I